


Blue-Tardis Eyes.

by KillerQveen



Series: Falling for you [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Doctor Who References, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Nerd Dean, Punk Castiel, Shy Dean, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Tattoos, Teen Destiel, nerd!dean, punk cas, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQveen/pseuds/KillerQveen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean goes to the cinema to see the first episode of Doctor Who's new season with Charlie.<br/>He is excited about it, but... Uh-Oh, Would he be able to focus on it if Castiel is also there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue-Tardis Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a short story for tumblr, but it got longer: so here it is. ( I did a thing!)
> 
> English is not my main language, and I'm kinda rusty on it, so sorry if there are mistakes or sentences wrong written.  
> Don't be shy to point them out, like really, do it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading.
> 
> PS: Obviously none of these characters belong to me, and I make no profit about them.
> 
> Also, my tumblr, I write short stuff there too, if you are not bored of me already!
> 
> xkillerqveen.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

Dean is going to the cinema with a large group of people. It’s a meeting to see the first chapter of the new season of Doctor Who. The owner of the comic store he loves has arraged everything. Gabriel is a pretty cool guy. He told Dean and Charlie immediately, both are giant nerds, and were pretty excited because this kind of nerdy stuff are used to keep it for their own.

Truth is, Charlie is getting along well right now. But Dean is a bit anxious. Maybe because Gabriel younger brother has also come: Castiel. When Dean saw him, his mouth went dry, and now he can’t stop glancing at him every 30 seconds (maximum). He is gorgeous.

Deans knows Cas from school. Everybody does, really: he is “the punk”, the rebel without a cause, and so on, despite teachers love him because he is kind of a brainiac.

Dean is buying popcorn and watching Cas, who is just standing there with his black torn jeans and his combat boots, and his black tank tee showing all his tattoos. At school he wear sleeved t-shirts, hiding big number of them, and Dean can’t admire them. He wishes to come close and properly look at them, but he can’t. _God! He can’t barely look straight at him_

 _“Dean, got your ticket?”_ Asks Charlie, appearing suddenly.

 _“Yeah, here”_ He answers surprised.

 _“Do you mind to exchange seats? Dorothy…”_ he says hesitating.

Dorothy is the shy girl in the comic store, and Charlie has a big crush on her, and she is always trying to come close to her. The brunette seems to like it.

So Dean smiles, and even thought he feels nervous about being alone, he says: _“Go get her, Tiger”_

 _At least one of us is brave enough,_ he thinks. So they change seats.

Dean tries to calm himself, it’s just an episode, a film, whatever, so he does not have to talk with the person next to him. They wouldn’t expect much conversation, are they? _Everything is gonna be fine. Fine and quiet,_ murmurs himself, trying to gain courage.

He enters and seats, he is next to the hall. He sighs half relieved, at least he’s only facing one person, and waves Dorothy and Charlie, in the other side of the row. After a while, everybody starts coming in, looking for their seats.

Dean is trying to look relaxed and not worried about who is going to seat nearby. Cas shows at the door. Dean gulps, he had forgotten about him. _What if he…_

Dean pulls his phone out and fakes looking for something on it. When Cas walks his way he stops breathing and when he seats next to him his heart stops. He says nothing and keeps scrolling trough his phone. He knows he is being rude, but he is concentrating on how to breathe, and he can’t think rationally.

He looks out of the corner of his eye, and watch him, digging his own finger in his Mohawk. He is biting the silver ring that circles his underlip, making it roll. _Roll!_ Helping his teeth with his tongue, while he looks absent. Blue eyes wide open.

Dean is hypnotized. _Maybe I truly am._ He thinks. _Because of the rolling of the piercing, the move and… Dean! This is why people think you are weird._ He sighs, if he was a confident guy he would say to this gorgeous man “A penny for your thoughts” or something like that and would start a conversation.

But he is **not.** He is just some shy, nerdy, loser guy with only one friend and a little brother. So the only thing he is capable of doing is staring this beautiful man, sinking in his blue eyes, and sigh.

_Uh-oh._

That’s exactly what he is doing: staring at him. Right in the eye. _Sighing_. And he noticed, because that’s how he is seeing those blue ( _bluest of all)_ eyes. He is reciprocating the look.

Cas slightly closes his eyes and inclines the head, like asking him, or studying him or trying to decipher him.

Dean has to say something before it gets worse. _“Popcorn?”_ he offers, as it is the first thing he handles.

Cas grins and answer in a deep grave voice _“sure”._ Dean holds the popcorn for him, looking terrified. Cas' grin turns into a smile, and that makes Dean relax a bit.

 _“I’m Cas, by the way”_ he offers him his hand.

 _“I know”_ answers Dean shaking his hand. And he blushes because he shouldn’t have said that. _“I mean…”_ Now his hands are sweating, _great,_ to make it worse.

 _“Yeah… I know, the punk guy”_ emphasises Cas.

Dean gulps and forces himself to talk. _“I’m…”_

 _“Dean, I know you too”._ This time Cas blushes a bit.

Dean is out of breath and his hand shakes a little, still holding Cas’ _Does someone knows him?_ He thinks surprised.

Cas seems to recover and adds _“Yeah, you know, the nerdy guy, with his nerdy t-shirts”_

 _“Yes, sounds like me”_ he whispers blushing red and hiding his hand as it tries to stop shaking. Cas eats some popcorn, pushing each one inside his mouth, and Dean can’t help staring again. _It is a funny way of eating popcorn. He looks adorable,_ he thinks.

 _“What?”_ question Cas, but in a soft jokingly way that does not afraid Dean, it makes him comfortable.

 _“You are funny eating these”_ he blurts out, making Cas laugh. But he doesn’t seem laughing at him.

 _“I’m glad it amuses you, due to the fact that I’m eating your popcorn and… I would need to use your drink too”_ Says softly and – if Dean wouldn’t be so sure nobody would like him- even, flirtatious.

 _“Yeah… sure”_ gets to answer, finding hard to talk, thinking in Cas pierced lips around his drink. _I am a perv._

 _“So… You like the new Doctor?”_ asks Cas breaking the silence.

 _“Sure, I kinda miss eleven. But happens with all of them, don’t you think?”_ he is more confortable talking about this.

 _“I gues… I think I’m not recovered yet from Ten saying goodbye”_ he answers.

Dean smiles, it is his favourite doctor too. He had a crush on Cas, but now… _he even likes Doctor Who! Is like, this crush turned out of being a T-Rex Crush, or maybe a crushmaggedon, or crushzilla, or… Stop it, Winchester! You SHOULD answer HIM and stop talking to yourself,_ he points to himself. He usually gets lost in his own thoughts.

 _“Yeah… Hmmm… I… I didn’t know you liked Doctor Who”_ says, but the lights are out and the images start to display on screen.

 _“Well…”_ Cas whispers staring straight to the screen, _“I didn’t know it too until two weeks ago, when Gabe told me he was doing this thing, and some nerdy cute guy was absolutely coming”_

Dean freezes ins his seat. If this is a joke is a really cruel one.

 _“So, I’m not recovered because Tennant happened like one week ago. I didn’t have time to grieve. Disadvantages on Marathoning hard”_ Dean looks at Cas, who slightly turns his head to see his reaction. He seems serious.

Dean keeps panicking, _is he laughing at me?_

But then, Cas puts is hand on Dean’s, which is resting still in the arm of the seat, and he is the one looking terrified now.

 _“Is this OK?”_ He questions and stares Dean right in the eyes. Dean nods, unable to answer.

 _“Come on, let’s enjoy this”_ says Cas pointing the screen and smiling. Dean forces himself to stop looking those _Blue-Tardis Eyes_ and focus on the Doctor. He never though would be something better worth looking that Doctor Who.

They watch the episode, holding hands all the time, just separating to eat popcorn or drink coke. Dean loves twelve now.

 

Dean is worried that when lights turn on, everything was a dream, and maybe Cas was just making fun of him. He feels the anxiety again. So when it’s over he wants to run away. _“Run, clever boy”_ he thinks.

But Cas is still holding his hand, not letting him flee. Credits shown, Cas asks hesitantly: _“Uhhhmmm… would you… would you like to, uhmm, eat? Something?_  "Trying to gain confidence again adds, _“I ate your popcorn, I kind of due you”_ Dean is not able to physically answer that. _“And, uhmmm… maybe… talk about the episode?”_ continues Cas, with some fear in the eyes and a begging tone in his voice, completely blushed but trying to keep control.

 _“Yeah. Sure. I mean… right. Absolutely”_ finally answers Dean.

Cas smiles widely and Dean smiles harder than him. They stand up and head to the exit. In their way out, Cas holds his hand again, and that surprises Dean, but it also make him melt inside as his hearts bounces. Cas blushes and shows a shy smile, as he says pointing their hands: _“I think I’m keeping this”._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed it!  
> And I'll appreciate your opinion, if you feel like giving it!
> 
> Thank you! :)


End file.
